End Visior
by Lightfeather5632
Summary: Skylox fic. Not sure if shipping yet. Most likely shipping. Rated T for language and injuries. Skybrine was the son of Herobrine. It was his duty to do whatever his father commanded... But when he'd been ordered to kill the EnderDragon, he affected someone he forgot existed. Enderlox, the son of the Dragon he had slain. Can the new ruler of the End ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

yay words.

* * *

I was born in the End, I had lived there all my life. Sure it was boring, with only my dad, the real dragon(though we call him Draco) and Enderfolk, but I didn't really mind.

Dad wouldn't let me leave the End, and told me stories of how the people there slain down many Enderfolk he traveled there. Why would they do that? The Enderfolk who travel between worlds only come to explore and experiment. They mean no harm, and are just very sensitive to strangers.

It was too dangerous, and so I was forbidden to go anywhere but the end. I used to go with my dad on business trips to the Nether, to meet with Herobrine, but they haven't been on good terms lately, and I don't know why. I don't really care though.

If I had, maybe I would have looked into it, maybe even bothered to do something about it.

If I had, would he _not_ be here?

I saw him enter the End, through one of the many player portals. Players are what we call the humans who live in the base world. I followed him, and made sure he didn't know I was there. I couldn't help it, nothing ever happens anymore and I was curious. He had yellow eyes, like Herobrine's, except Herobrine's were white. That was the only off feature about it, other than his eyes he looked like a normal player.

I flew a few yards above him, just enough that he wouldn't hear the flapping of my wings. He was hearing to the center of the End, where Dad usually flew about. Did he have a message? Perhaps I should speak to him. I began to decent towards him.

One of the Enderfolk who happened to be nearby approached the player and I stopped, knowing he would take care of it. I began to turn away, but stopped. A bloodcurdling screech. Did he-?! I spun around in time to see the Enderman's abdomen be sliced in two and for him to vanish into purple mist. My jaw dropped. Oh my Notch.

Shocked and scared, I did what dad always told me to do when players came- run to the healing pillars and place protective cages around each. It would completely protect them, but it'd take longer to destroy them to a point of no use.

I finished just as he arrived, Dad roaring a challenge as he flew up into the End atmosphere. "How _dare_ you, the son of Herobrine challenge _me?!_"

I could hear his outraged yelling in my ears clearly, but by the way the younger acted, he couldn't understand him. He only had a sword, unless he destroyed the healing blocks Dad would be fine.

The little purplish glow of the End reflected off silver.

He had taken out a bow.

Rearing back, he shot at the closest to him, which happened to be the lowest. The globe shattered beneath the force of his arrow. Dad cried out in pain, his wings flapping quickly as he regained balance before he swooped down at him. He just knocked him back with the sword and broke the next crystal, building towers to stand on a shoot from.

It didn't take long, for him to demolish most of the healing crystals. I hadn't moved the entire time, frozen still in despair. Dad had gotten in a few good hits, but again being Herobrine's son proved a bonus and they barley effected him.

The last few crystals... I hadn't even realized I've been screaming in Ender and Dragon this entire time. I honestly wasn't very fluent in English... Which seemed to be all the attacker knew. I tried pleading, begging, shrieking for him to _stop_, because he was hurting my Dad, hurting what kept our people alive and safe for centuries without a single care. He was _killing_ _us!_ I could feel the pain from each crystal as it shattered into pieces on the pillars until only the one I stood by was left.

I didn't even see the arrow coming. I felt its head bury into my abdomen. I heard Dad wail in agony as the arrow sank into me, my body weigh falling atop the crystal, the last crystal keeping him alive, and shattered. I was too busy screaming, apologies and curses bubbling off my lips for me to notice I fell.

The howl he released was painful and endless, just like the place we called home. Even with my own hair slapping against my cheeks and eyes, I could see the arrows sticking out of him. It didn't take long for his body, his existence to explode and evaporate until all that was left was the next Ender Dragon- the next egg.

The ground was getting closer. In a last desperate attempt to not die so embarrassingly, I unfolded my wings. Unfortunately, I was too close to the ground and barely managed to get them out in time, slowing my fall only by... smashing my wings against the floor. I bit my lip hard enough to break the skin. I froze up from the pain and shook from the effort of holding back a scream.

Now laying at the base of the pillar, I agonizingly picked myself off the end stone and half limped, half crawled to the egg.

_I had to save it. _

_The last of my family. _

_The next generation. _

_The one to succeed me when I grew up. _

I had to... I had to get it away from here... Escape the End and hide form that man and raise him in secrecy until we can return to the End...

I don't know how he didn't see me, a black and purple mass, struggling to reach the egg. But he did when I grabbed it, hauling it a few feet away just as he reached for it. His budder yellow eyes blinked over at me. I stayed slumped in pain on the floor, panting, throbbing, tears still streaming down my face and blood dribbling down my chin from the hole I bit into my gum-line. I kept the egg tucked away behind me. He gasped, running closer but stopping when I flinched away. "A-are you okay?! Did Draco keep you locked up here?!"

Who did he think I was, a _player_? ...Probably. Still tying to regain breath through my hiccups and sobs, I just glared and unfurled my wings and tail. He backed up a step and shut his mouth, face setting in a cold expression. "Oh. Your Enderlox, aren't you?" I Didn't bother responding. It was a stupid question anyway.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm Skybrine, by the way." Who was this man, to so bluntly state such as if he didn't just kill my my former _only family_? He was so, so, so infuriatingly _casual!_

Although I was furious, I still backed away when he knelt before me, scooting closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away from he reached out.

_Would he kill me too?_

I was surprised when he just rubbed his palm gently against my cheek, gathering up the purple tears I shed on his fingertips. "Did the crystals hurt you too?" Without even thinking, I nodded.

_Yes, yes it hurt. It hurt so much._

As if acknowledging the pain of the crystals opened a door, the pain of the arrow still sticking out of my gut became that much more apparent. I groaned, pressing down on the wound fruitlessly. Skybrine, just noticing the wound gasped. He flailed his arms, seeming flustered. "U-uh, do you want me to pull it out?" My eyes widened. W_as this guy a complete idiot?!_ I shook my head. "No! Then I'll bleed out and _die_- and he egg will die without a caretaker!"

Skybrine frowned. "Are there no other dragons like you? Can't the Endermen take care of it?"

(POV switch- 3rd person) Enderlox shook his head furiously. "Hasn't your father taught you anything at all?! There's only ever two dragons in existence, and the care of the egg and new ender dragon is a very delicate procedure! They also don't carry the instinct to do so, since they can't have children."

"They can't?"

"Well, sort of. Enderfolk are created when multiple Enderfolk gather in one location and the end particles combine enough to form a solid mass. And Enderfolk's first teleport, no matter where they intended to go takes them to the Player's world, or Minecraftia. So the newborn Endermen live first in the base world, stealing from players to make a portal and come here as instinct tells them too."

"But they steal random blocks, not..."

"They're too young to understand what to use and the differences between materials. Most are slain by players before they can make it to the end."

"That's terrible! I never knew..."

"You come from the Player's world, although Herobrine's son. You wouldn't have known. The only language Endermen speak, in hisses and gargles, players and gods alike are unable to understand. At least fully."

Skybrine lowered his head, ashamed. "I shall never kill another Enderman lest he attack me."

* * *

yey. I finally did it. I uploaded the first chapter of End Visitor. such bad title. much smart. very story.


	2. Chapter 2

This is gon' be super short, mostly because the drama is very dramatic.

The two approached the End portal, the portal back to Minecraftia. Well, Sky walked over to it with Enderlox carried on his back, the egg carefully balanced on the scales of enderloxs tail. His wound was now bandages, the arrow pulled out.

Sky was about to step through but paused. He looked over his shoulder at enderlox. "What now? Will you stay here or something? Can you raise the egg in Minecraftia?"

Enderlox shook his head sadly. "I have to stay here. The egg cannot leave the End. I must raise him here. And..."

"And?" Sky asked curiously.

"My dad is gone, he's dead. I have to rule the Enderfolk now in his place. I'm the only dragon left to keep this place in order and keep players out."

Sky laid his hand on enderloxs shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I-I didn't know..." Enderlox shook him off. Players were foreign to him, who had resided in the End all his life.

"It's okay." He mumbled forlornly.

The Enderfolk around them fizzled and croaked as they teleported around Enderlox, speaking to him. A deep sound rumbled in his throat and vibrated in his chest, the speech of dragon. The Enderfolk cast furious looks at Sky and they're eyes glinted green at their kings slayer. (Lol game of thrones reference)

Enderlox sighed. "Go now, before they attack you." Sky shifted his gaze between Enderlox and the Enderfolk and his eyes narrowed. Spinning around, he jumped into the portal and vanished.

Such short. Very Minecraft. Much drama.


	3. Chapter 3

Still short, but not as short as the shorter short. Yes I make sense.

Weeks later, months later, Sky still couldn't forget the Ender boy through the portal.

He wanted to see how he was doing, talk to the Enderfolk, learn about the End and the folk and dragons, see if the new Ender Dragon had hatched yet. But mostly, he wanted to just see and talk to him. He almost wanted to just got there just to check that he was real, that his head wasn't making it all up.

His desire to see the dragon boy led to an obsession of gathering Ender-eyes, stacks of chests full of the appendages littered about the sky army base. He never killed an Enderfolk to do so, he was determined to keep his promise to the hybrid. That might be why the whole base was so worried about him- besides the sudden obsession. He knew the others were watching him, confused and worried, but they never spoke up. Their finances had dropped dramatically due to his frantic purchases of the body part.  
Well, until Seto got fed up.

Slamming his door open, Seto glared and crossed his arms. "Alright, what's with you." Sky looked up blearily from the eyes he held in his hands. "Huh?"

Seto walked closer. "Your being distant, and have been gathering Ender eyes like a mad man. What's going on? You can tell me, were friends." Sky took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I went to the end and killed the ender dragon?" Seto nodded silently, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, I there I found out he had a son, a dragon boy named enderlox. He had to stay in the end to raise the egg and protect the end from trespassers. He made me leave when the enderfolk tried to attack me."

"Enderfolk? You mean ender men?"

Oh yeah, the others didn't know that there were Endermen and women, and the term for them.

"Endermen and women."

"There are Enderwomen? How do you tell the difference?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Intriguing. I should meet this Enderlox. Should we pay him a visit?"

"I don't know if we should... The Enderfolk..."

"Maybe I can summon him."

"But the egg-"

"We can always send him back."

- _(A/N THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY POSSIBLE IN MINECRAFT BUT I HADN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET WHEN IT WAS WRITTEN SO YEAH HERE YOU GO)_

Sky and Seto stood surrounding the enchantment circle, both carrying an armful of potions. Regeneration and teleportation. "On my signal, drop them into the circle." Seto instructed. Sky nodded, wishing he could wipe his sweaty palm before they continued.

Seto began to mumble softly, getting louder and louder until Sky realized he spoke in hisses, clicks and gargles. It wasn't as fluent or mezmorizing as the Enderfolk or Enderlox, as he had to strain his throat to make most of the sounds, but he managed.

The inscriptions carved into the stone glowed a ultra violet purple, stinging sky's eyes. "Now!" Seto ordered. The sound of glass smashing was heard though Sky's eyes were shit right against the harmful light.

K then I'm done here


End file.
